Pocahontas
by Deediii
Summary: La guerre faisait des ravages dans les deux camps et semer la mort était maintenant pleinement tolérée car après tout chacun défendait ses idéaux. La fin justifie les moyens. Mais au final, n'était-ce pas tous des sauvages ? Ne voyaient-ils pas juste des soldats au lieu de voir des individus ? Parvati sentait bien que son propre camp était aussi mauvais que le camp adverse.


**_"L'être humain est au fond un animal sauvage et effroyable. Nous le connaissons seulement dompté et apprivoisé par ce que nous appelons la civilisation." - Schopenhauer  
_**

* * *

Parvati était l'une de ces filles au physique qui ferait chavirer plus d'un cœur. Elle était belle, sérieuse sans pour autant être dans les études comme l'était sa sœur. Elle n'était pas superficielle et avait ses problèmes. Nous allons d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, parler de ses problèmes. D'un en particulier.

Parvati avait beaucoup de garçons à ses pieds, mais elle s'était amourachée du mauvais. Dans un contexte purement objectif, ce jeune homme avait tout pour plaire, il était grand, charismatique, beau, gentil, aimait Parvati, était particulièrement à cheval sur ses convictions et se battait pour les défendre. Dans un contexte purement subjectif, lorsqu'on était du côté des « gentils », ce garçon était l'ennemi.

Ce jeune homme, un certain John Smith, était anglais, blond aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Il était facile de s'y perdre et Parvati s'y était, en effet, perdue. Alors qu'entre eux l'amour était de plus en plus fort chaque jour, tout autour les alliés de chacun bouillaient de rage.

John aimait profondément Parvati. Parvati aimait profondément John. Pourtant aucun des deux ne faisait partie du même clan. Ils étaient tous deux à l'opposé.

Lorsqu'on parlait de l'ennemi de « gentils », Parvati était partagée. D'un côté sa sœur avait été assassinée et ça la plongeait dans une peine innommable. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la venge de manière violente : Padma n'aurait jamais voulu que Parvati tue pour elle. Et lorsqu'on insérait John dans le débat, Parvati s'entêtait encore plus à vouloir combattre l'ennemi dans un principe de non-violence.

John, de son côté, ne pouvait supporter de voir celle qu'il aimait dans le clan adverse, entendre parler des plans pour éradiquer l'ennemi déjà affaibli lui était insupportable. Il aimait Parvati comme on pouvait aimer l'amour d'une vie. John, qui au début avait une idée toute faite des né-moldus ou des traîtres à leur sang, avait appris à connaître les Résistants par le biais de Parvati. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas à juger une personne sur ses origines. Chaque jour, il se laissa séduire par cette fille à la peau mate, à la voix basse aux cheveux longs qui d'après son entourage avait le sang sale. Comment pouvait-on avoir un sang sale en étant aussi belle ?

Un jour, alors que Parvati se rendait à une réunion au quartier général, elle passa devant une salle à la porte ouverte d'où elle put voir une dizaine d'hommes autour d'une grande table, parlant à voix basse et débattant de la prochaine attaque, tous penchés sur des plans posés à la va-vite. La jeune femme eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle s'adossa au mur du couloir et se laissa glisser lentement. Au loin, elle entendait les murmures.

« – En attaquant par le nord, nous pourrons les prendre par surprise, il y aura plus de morts. »

 _ **Des sauvages, des sauvages**_

Elle se boucha les oreilles dans un geste enfantin. Qu'était le bon ou le mauvais ? Ils étaient à un stade où les deux camps tuaient à l'aveugle. Chaque soldat avait eu l'occasion de voir si l'autre avait le sang rouge ou boue et pourtant personne ne cessait de se battre. Ils étaient des sauvages, rien de plus, rien de moins.

« – Le quartier du Saule est très sécurisé, mais la troupe numéro une s'est déjà rendue et attaquera pile au lever du jour. »

Le quartier du Saule. Son sang se glaça à l'entente de ces mots. Elle regarda sa montre et vit l'heure puis se tourna vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Le ciel s'éclaircissait sans pour autant lâcher cette couleur encre. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait faire un geste, il était déjà trop tard, elle prendrait trop de temps pour rejoindre le quartier.

Prise par surprise, le bruit de la porte qui claque la fit se réveiller. Elle sauta, courue à travers le labyrinthe que formaient les couloirs du quartier général. Quand bien même elle n'arriverait pas au bon moment, elle aura essayé.  
Parvati ne compta plus le nombre de personnes qu'elle bouscula, bien qu'il fut très tôt. Elle ne voyait pas les visages, juste des formes abstraites passant à toute vitesse.

l'Indienne arriva enfin à l'extérieur. Elle transplana assez loin du quartier du Saule, ayant peur de se faire démembrer par les sorts tortueux que lançaient les mangemorts pour contrer les transplanage ennemis. Le soleil semblait déjà vouloir éclaircir la contrée de ses rayons. Parvati ne se demandait qu'une seule chose : allait-elle avoir le temps de sauver son amour ?

 _ **Avant que le ciel n'explose**_  
 _ **Je dois tenter quelque chose**_

Elle courrait à en perdre l'haleine. Sa traversée déboucha sur une forêt. À chaque pas, elle regardait le ciel qui se marbrait déjà de couleur rosâtre. Les grands arbres n'étaient que des milliers d'obstacles qui ne faisaient que la ralentir. Lorsqu'elle fit face à un petit précipice, elle hésita.

 _ **Aigle, donne-moi des ailes**_

Le nom de Padma tournait en boucle dans sa tête, telle une lourde litanie. Sa sœur avait toujours été douée sur un balai et n'avait jamais eu peur du vide. Elle se reprit. « Padma, donne-moi des ailes. » Elle se recula de plusieurs mètres et sauta en fermant les yeux. À peine eut-elle posé les pieds sur l'autre bord qu'elle recommença sa course.

Elle arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt, une grande colline fit son apparition. Elle sourit sachant pertinemment que le quartier du Saule était proche.

 _ **Montagne, donne-moi l'espoir**_

Elle grimpa aussi vite qu'elle put tout en espérant que cette colline ne lui cache pas le spectacle monstrueux d'un quartier en feu.

 _ **Ô grand manitou du ciel...**_  
 _ **Fais qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...**_

Alors qu'elle descendait la pente douce à vive allure. Parvati regarda la ligne de crête à l'Est et vit que l'astre semblait hésiter à apparaître.. Quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche.

« – Merlin, fait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. »

 _ **Le ciel pleure des larmes de fer**_

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la base de la colline, à quelques mètres du quartier que les premières explosions se firent entendre. Parvati regarda le ciel encore une fois et vit le soleil qui pointait sa silhouette éclatante. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

Il lui restait une centaine de mètres à parcourir. Le quartier des Saules était le second quartier général, il n'y avait pas les papiers très importants, mais si les résistants arrivaient à prendre cette base, ils auraient un avantage énorme. Elle approchait et commençait à entendre des cris de joie.

Avaient-ils réussi ?! Elle arriva enfin à l'entrée du Quartier. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir en face d'elle et s'était résolue à regarder ses pieds lors de sa course. Maintenant qu'elle avait le Quartier en face d'elle, elle pleurait de toute son âme. De la fumée sortait de toutes les maisons. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le bâtiment principal, le plus grand, au centre des allées.

Toujours prise dans sa frénésie, elle courrait jusqu'au bâtiment. Elle ouvrit et bientôt, alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs et les salles, elle entendit un applaudissement morbide. Puis une longue suite de battement de tambour alourdissant l'atmosphère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 _ **C'est la mort de l'amour**_

Parvati ouvrit une énième porte et vit là, le corps sans vie de John parmi les décombres. Elle s'avança, maintenant plus calme. L'Indienne chancelait et arriva avec peine près du cadavre de son amant. Elle tomba sur lui et s'étala sur son torse sans vie. Sa position lui donnait une belle vue sur la baie vitrée du bureau, elle pouvait ainsi voir sur la place en face du bâtiment les hommes de la résistance se regrouper et battre les tambours encore plus fort comme pour souligner sa souffrance en imitant le bruit d'un cœur en vie.

 _ **Que sonnent les tambours de guerre**_

* * *

Bonsoir ! :)  
J'en avais un peu marre des histoires qui finissaient bien avec des roses partout. hem. Me voilà avec un bad-end 3 Et surtout je voulais souligner le fait que souvent en temps de guerre, même ceux que nous considérons comme faisant parti du camp des "bons" s'avèrent être des tueurs eux aussi. **Si vis pacem, para bellum.**


End file.
